Fire
by Dictionary
Summary: OK 2 and 3 are up! There's a death inside! R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or one of the characters!  
  
Hope you enjoy reading. Have a nice day guys!  
  
"We are outside. The rear part's burning like hell! We tried to help some mutants to get out of  
  
the warehouse but we had no chance to get in there. They died, so please get out of there  
  
before the fire reaches you. We don't wanna loose you as well!" "You can count on that. We  
  
free the mutants in the hall and come out as soon as possible," Jesse ended up the link and  
  
turned to Shalimar. "Shal, get out of here, I'll get this without your help!" She nodded and  
  
walked to the door. If there were no fire, she would never have left Jesse but in this case she  
  
was glad that he could free the mutants without her help. Maybe Brennan could get inside the  
  
warehouse and help Jesse. When she'd already reached the door, there was a giant explosion  
  
and everything turned black.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Brennan couldn't believe it when the whole warehouse got up in flames. "Jesse, Shalimar,"  
  
screamed Emma and started to run but Brennan held her back. "What do you wanna do? Run  
  
into the fire?" Tears began to roll down her cheeks and Brennan pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Stay here, I'll go," he said and left her. Emma cried something, but he was too far to hear it.  
  
Everything he could think of was Shalimar. He had to safe her! "Shal!" the heat of flames hit  
  
against his face and he struggled to see something. He began to tear up, the smog burned in  
  
his eyes. "Brennan", Jesse's voice pulled him back into reality. "Jesse, where're you?" "I'm  
  
over here, please help me, I'm stuck!" Brennan could see the silhouette of his friend and  
  
tripped into his direction. He kneeled down next to him. Jesse's legs were stuck under an  
  
alcove. "I would've thrown this damn thing away but my arm hurts like hell!" He clenched  
  
his teeth when Brennan lifted up the alcove and sharp pains shot up his legs. "Where's Shal,"  
  
asked Brennan." I can't see her! There's to much smoke! Where was she when this fucking  
  
house exploded?" There was a moment of silence between the men, Jesse then pointed in the direction of the door. "I wanted her to leave the warehouse because she's so afraid of fire.  
  
She'd already reached the door, when the building exploded. The blast hit her and threw her  
  
though the air. But I don't know where cause I lost consciousness." Brennan looked around  
  
him. He had entered the building through the door or where the door had been. Now there was  
  
a big whole in the wall. "There," he screamed out of a sudden and ran over to the other side  
  
of the hall. The flames burned on his skin and his leather jacket caught fire. He pulled it out  
  
an ran straight on. His lungs burned like someone would push a knife inside it several times.  
  
He tried to breathe a little less but he had to caught for air every time he held his breath.  
  
"Shal", he yelled but became no answer from the young feral. The fire was around her lifeless  
  
body and he couldn't help her. It was impossible to get though the flames without fire  
  
resistant clothes. "Jesse, you have to help me. I can't reach her because of the fire. I need your  
  
powers!" Jesse got up under great pain wand walked over to Brennan. "I can't carry her man,  
  
my arm's killing me!" The elemental thought for a moment, than answered: "Can you use  
  
your powers to bring me to her?" Jesse nodded and walked into the fire. The flames shot up  
  
his body but didn't hurt him. "Run against me!" "What???" "Run against me!" Brennan  
  
hesitated for a second than ran against Jesse. Both men landed on the other side of the fire.  
  
Jesse sighed in pain when he hit the ground and grabbed his arm. Brennan had already  
  
Kneeled down beside Shalimar and stroked her hair. He tried to wake her up but she didn't move.  
  
Blood was pouring out of a wound on her forehead but she looked OK. "Brennan, we have to  
  
get out of here, the building will collapse! " Jesse pointed at the pillars which carried the  
  
weight of the warehouse and which were not very stable anymore. Brennan lifted the feral up  
  
and  
  
they tried to get to the whole in the wall but with no success. The fire became worse with each  
  
passing second. It shot up the walls and stretched its hungry fingers for the three mutants.  
  
"Jesse, run! I'll get out of this.somehow!" Jesse glared at him. "Brennan, I'll never leave  
  
you here with Shalimar. You have no chance without me to get through the flames. Either  
  
we'll stand together or we'll die together!" "Jesse, I don't want you to stay here. YOU are  
  
able to get out of here so use you powers man and get out! I don't wanna discuss this with  
  
you. I'll find a way out of this damn house on my own and now go! Maybe Emma and you  
  
can help us from outside. GO!" Jesse hesitated. He didn't want to leave his best friends but  
  
Brennan was right. There was no use in dying together. Maybe he could help them to get out  
  
from outside. He looked at his friends for a last time and began to run as fast as he could with  
  
his hurting legs and his arm. Jesse ran through the wall and fall to the ground, totally  
  
exhausted. He felt two hands grabbing his shoulders and he tried to defend himself. Than he  
  
heard Emma's voice and became aware of that one of the pillars at hit the ground. Exactly  
  
where he'd lain a few seconds ago. A cloud of dust fell over them and Jesse could see that  
  
parts of the building had crashed down. Brennan and Shalimar were trapped. "Bren, Shal," he  
  
screamed in horror, than lost consciousness.  
  
TBC........  
  
Brennan and Shalimar are both lost , or not...?? Shall I go on? Please tell me! Chapter three will be up soon! ( Have a nice day and enjoy watching MX! You are so lucky, MX is dropped down here in Germany! Bye 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or one of the characters!  
  
Hope you enjoy reading. Have a nice day guys!  
  
"We are outside. The rear part's burning like hell! We tried to help some mutants to get out of  
  
the warehouse but we had no chance to get in there. They died, so please get out of there  
  
before the fire reaches you. We don't wanna loose you as well!" "You can count on that. We  
  
free the mutants in the hall and come out as soon as possible," Jesse ended up the link and  
  
turned to Shalimar. "Shal, get out of here, I'll get this without your help!" She nodded and  
  
walked to the door. If there were no fire, she would never have left Jesse but in this case she  
  
was glad that he could free the mutants without her help. Maybe Brennan could get inside the  
  
warehouse and help Jesse. When she'd already reached the door, there was a giant explosion  
  
and everything turned black.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Brennan couldn't believe it when the whole warehouse got up in flames. "Jesse, Shalimar,"  
  
screamed Emma and started to run but Brennan held her back. "What do you wanna do? Run  
  
into the fire?" Tears began to roll down her cheeks and Brennan pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Stay here, I'll go," he said and left her. Emma cried something, but he was too far to hear it.  
  
Everything he could think of was Shalimar. He had to safe her! "Shal!" the heat of flames hit  
  
against his face and he struggled to see something. He began to tear up, the smog burned in  
  
his eyes. "Brennan", Jesse's voice pulled him back into reality. "Jesse, where're you?" "I'm  
  
over here, please help me, I'm stuck!" Brennan could see the silhouette of his friend and  
  
tripped into his direction. He kneeled down next to him. Jesse's legs were stuck under an  
  
alcove. "I would've thrown this damn thing away but my arm hurts like hell!" He clenched  
  
his teeth when Brennan lifted up the alcove and sharp pains shot up his legs. "Where's Shal,"  
  
asked Brennan." I can't see her! There's to much smoke! Where was she when this fucking  
  
house exploded?" There was a moment of silence between the men, Jesse then pointed in the direction of the door. "I wanted her to leave the warehouse because she's so afraid of fire.  
  
She'd already reached the door, when the building exploded. The blast hit her and threw her  
  
though the air. But I don't know where cause I lost consciousness." Brennan looked around  
  
him. He had entered the building through the door or where the door had been. Now there was  
  
a big whole in the wall. "There," he screamed out of a sudden and ran over to the other side  
  
of the hall. The flames burned on his skin and his leather jacket caught fire. He pulled it out  
  
an ran straight on. His lungs burned like someone would push a knife inside it several times.  
  
He tried to breathe a little less but he had to caught for air every time he held his breath.  
  
"Shal", he yelled but became no answer from the young feral. The fire was around her lifeless  
  
body and he couldn't help her. It was impossible to get though the flames without fire  
  
resistant clothes. "Jesse, you have to help me. I can't reach her because of the fire. I need your  
  
powers!" Jesse got up under great pain wand walked over to Brennan. "I can't carry her man,  
  
my arm's killing me!" The elemental thought for a moment, than answered: "Can you use  
  
your powers to bring me to her?" Jesse nodded and walked into the fire. The flames shot up  
  
his body but didn't hurt him. "Run against me!" "What???" "Run against me!" Brennan  
  
hesitated for a second than ran against Jesse. Both men landed on the other side of the fire.  
  
Jesse sighed in pain when he hit the ground and grabbed his arm. Brennan had already  
  
Kneeled down beside Shalimar and stroked her hair. He tried to wake her up but she didn't move.  
  
Blood was pouring out of a wound on her forehead but she looked OK. "Brennan, we have to  
  
get out of here, the building will collapse! " Jesse pointed at the pillars which carried the  
  
weight of the warehouse and which were not very stable anymore. Brennan lifted the feral up  
  
and  
  
they tried to get to the whole in the wall but with no success. The fire became worse with each  
  
passing second. It shot up the walls and stretched its hungry fingers for the three mutants.  
  
"Jesse, run! I'll get out of this.somehow!" Jesse glared at him. "Brennan, I'll never leave  
  
you here with Shalimar. You have no chance without me to get through the flames. Either  
  
we'll stand together or we'll die together!" "Jesse, I don't want you to stay here. YOU are  
  
able to get out of here so use you powers man and get out! I don't wanna discuss this with  
  
you. I'll find a way out of this damn house on my own and now go! Maybe Emma and you  
  
can help us from outside. GO!" Jesse hesitated. He didn't want to leave his best friends but  
  
Brennan was right. There was no use in dying together. Maybe he could help them to get out  
  
from outside. He looked at his friends for a last time and began to run as fast as he could with  
  
his hurting legs and his arm. Jesse ran through the wall and fall to the ground, totally  
  
exhausted. He felt two hands grabbing his shoulders and he tried to defend himself. Than he  
  
heard Emma's voice and became aware of that one of the pillars at hit the ground. Exactly  
  
where he'd lain a few seconds ago. A cloud of dust fell over them and Jesse could see that  
  
parts of the building had crashed down. Brennan and Shalimar were trapped. "Bren, Shal," he  
  
screamed in horror, than lost consciousness.  
  
TBC........  
  
Brennan and Shalimar are both lost , or not...?? Shall I go on? Please tell me! Chapter three will be up soon! ( Have a nice day and enjoy watching MX! You are so lucky, MX is dropped down here in Germany! Bye 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or one of the characters!  
  
Have a nice day (!  
  
Tears ran down Emma's cheeks. She held Jesse tight with both arms and cried silent for her  
  
two friends. Big rocks crashed down from the warehouse and destroyed it piece for piece.  
  
Another pillar broke down and buried a cat under it. Emma closed her eyes and sobbed. She'd  
  
lost two of her best friends and she had not been able to help them. "Why Jesse," she  
  
whispered. "Why do we rescue others when we're not able to help our friends?" A voice  
  
interrupted her "Emma? I became no answer from Brennan and Shalimar. Are you all right?"  
  
Adams voice was so far away. "They're dead Adam, Shalimar and Brennan.We couldn't  
  
help them, they burned. Brennan went into the burning building to help Shalimar and Jesse  
  
but only Jesse came back! They're dead.," she stopped talking when a big piece of the roof  
  
crashed down and a few trees in the little forest behind them caught fire. "Emma, how's  
  
Jesse?" "He's unconscious but all right ,I think." Silence. "Emma, stay where you are, I'll  
  
Come to you!" The young woman nodded soundless an closed her eyes. __________________________________________________________________________  
  
Brennan knew this was the end. He pushed himself nearer against the wall but the flames  
  
followed him. Shalimar was still lying unconscious in his arms and he realised that he didn't  
  
search for a pulse. He grabbed her wrist and searched for a pulse but couldn't find one. She  
  
was dead. She had already been dead when he'd arrived to rescue her. Everything was in vain,  
  
he could never have rescued her! He brushed some hair out of her pale and dirty face. His  
  
hand glided to her throat and he searched again for a pulse but there was again nothing.  
  
Nothing, only the coolness of her face in the heat of the fire. Brennan couldn't breathe  
  
anymore, the smog was too much but he didn't care. His eyes burned like hell and hot tears  
  
ran down his dusty cheeks. It was like he could hear the hiss of his evaporated tears. One  
  
pillar broke down and he could see the sky through the whole in the roof. It was blue, without  
  
any cloud. He pulled Shalimar lifeless body tighter into his arms, gently, as if he was in fear  
  
that she could get hurt. The flames shot higher. "I love you," he whispered into Shalimar's ear  
  
although she would never hear it. Then the roof crashed down and fell over him. A few  
  
seconds later a rock fell on his head and he passed out. He betted that he would die right now  
  
but he didn't. The flames went back , hissed over him and the roof that buried him caught fire.  
  
Darkness surrounded him. He could hear his heart beating and wished, it would stop so he  
  
hadn't to deal with Shal's death. He realised that he had to fight to get Shalimar out of here so  
  
Adam could safe her life. He kicked against the metal of the broken roof and could feel its  
  
heat. The plate gave in under his kicks and slid away. The elemental pushed some burning wood  
  
away, burned his hands but managed to climb out with Shal in his arms. With all his might he  
  
jumped over the hot ruins into safety.  
  
"Shalimar's no pulse," he coughed as he saw Adam and Emma near the Helix. He lay her  
  
form gently to the ground, next to Jesse. Emma saw, that Adams hands trembled while he  
  
examined the feral. "I'm sorry," he whispered with a shaking voice. "She's dead, I can't do  
  
anything for her. Her neck bones are splintered. Emma sank on her knees and buried her face  
  
into her hands. Brennan just stood there and looked at the dead woman. She looked like she  
  
was asleep, only the cut on her forehead could tell that she wasn't all right. He touched her  
  
had and tried to held back the tears that started to fill his tears. He loved her so much but now  
  
it was too late to tell her. He felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't move. "Brennan, please get into the Helix, the older man said and pushed him away from Shalimar. He went a few steps, than turned back to Shalimar for a last time. She lay on the ground, her face as beautiful as it has ever been. The sun let her hair gleam like a kind of gold and he couldn't realise it. He couldn't realise that she was dead, gone forever and why her. The sky was so blue. He thought that it had to by dark and rainy but there was not one cloud in heaven. The sun shone warm, some birds flew through the air. When the Helix launched, he smiled. There could be not better whether to die for a feral, who loved nature and its beauty.  
  
Brennan lay down the red rose on the edge of the gravestone. "Shalimar Fox" it said and he re- read the signs several times. It was only a name, nothing about the person who lay in this grave, about her life, about the things she'd fought for and died for. Brennan took a deep breath. Everything had got so unnecessary since she'd died. Jesse and Adam had changed. Both of them had gotten silent and serious, only Emma was the same and tried to comfort everyone but Brennan knew that this was only show. Brennan kissed his fingertips and pressed them against the stone. He knew that he would be away for a long time and he felt like letting her go just in this moment also she'd died two moth ago. Without her, working for Mutant X had lost its meaning and he had decided to leave the team to start his life over again. Pictures of Shalimar, lying lifeless and cold into his arms came to his mind. He turned around and went between the gravestones to his car. He had to let her go even it was hard. "I'll love you forever Shal", he thought before leaving this place for many years.  
  
OK, that's all, hope you liked it (! Sorry if my English is a little wrong, it's not my mother tongue! 


End file.
